


The Fucking Chili Girl

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Smut, Tumblr request, chili and other good food involved, fic request, like a really good chef, reader is a chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Req: Fic Request: Hey! Can I request Ramsay x Reader: Ramsay and Bastard's Boys are running away from the cops and have to hide somewhere, so they choose the first door to crash in, and it's Readers home, and Ramsay threatens her with the gun so she lets them in and in the middle of all that they smell smth and readers like 'Omg my chili' and so she ends up feeding them all with her chilli and its best they've ever tryiedAnd after that Ramsay always comes to her to eat food she cook because she's an incredible cook and wants to open her restaurant. But not like he calls or asks if he can come over, he just comes, and if she's not home, he lets himself in buy forcing the door openAnd one time he even scared off some guy reader brought for some sort of a date. And so Ramsay falls for her and she falls for him, and one night Ramsay left his hoodie at her house, and when he lets himself in the next time (he may or may have not made a spare key) he saw her cooking wearing just his hoodie and nothing more and gets extremely turned on and SMUT ON THE COUNTER AND LOTS OF DURTY TALK OMG





	1. Chapter 1

Red and blue lights flashed behind them as Ramsay led the Bastard’s Boys through an upper-class suburb area. It wasn’t a gated community, but it may as well been considering all the houses looked the same. All of them had driveways with little weeds growing in between the cracks. At least two levels with basements and some had a shed in the backyard. One thing was for sure, Ramsay and the Bastard Boys needed to hide. 

Damon dragged Ben to the left and the rest followed. They each took turns jumping a fence that led them through backyards filled with playsets and grills. Ben tripped over a toy car and yelped out loud. Ramsay punched him in the arm shutting him up.

They quickly hid behind a gate in someone’s backyard while Damon watched the street in between the cracks. The police cars slowed down still flashing their lights. The Bastard’s Boys kept quiet until Ben sneezed loudly. One cop got out the car immediately and started to chase down the gate where they boys were hiding.

Ramsay booked it and jumped the fence again getting into the neighbor’s backyard. The boys followed in pursuit, but Ramsay needed to think fast. The cops were on their tail. Ramsay watched his own breath in the cold air. He tugged up his black scarf to his nose and kicked the fence door open. Adrenaline hit him as he ran in between every crack he could, backyards, behind cars, and over fences until he stopped in front of a patio door that was left open.

Ramsay pulled the door open, ushering in his crew. Once they all made it in, Ramsay closed and locked the door. He quickly pulled out his gun and his eyes scanned the place. He heard footsteps above him and raced up the stairs to silence the homeowner. 

He watched the shadow move towards the first step and he grabbed her. Covering her mouth with one hand and putting a gun to her temple with the other, Ramsay held the homeowner in place in the dark.

“If you want to see morning, you’re going to listen to me. You’re going to do everything I say. You will obey me, and if you don’t I will unload this entire barrel into your cookie cutter head. Nod if you understand me,” Ramsay whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Ramsay moved them both in front of the stairs. He nudged her. “Move forward. Don’t struggle with me. Just do it.” 

The homeowner went down the stairs as carefully as she could with a gun to her head and hand over her mouth. She started to shake and Ramsay felt her uneven breathing. He smiled. Scared people are easier to deal with than courageous ones.

The Bastard’s Boys waited in the kitchen. They watched Ramsay hold the homeowner close to him as he peeked through the front windows. In between the drawn curtains, Ramsay watched the red and blue flashing cars drive by without any notice. They were safe and well hidden. Ramsay watched the cars turn onto the next block. 

He turned to his crew. “We’re safe. They’re gone. Turn on the lights.”

Damon found the light switch in the kitchen. Once he flicked it, everyone was blinded for a moment. Their eyes adjusted to their new surroundings. The Bastard’s Boys and Ramsay found themselves in a large open space area. They stood in the kitchen which had professional chef equipment everywhere. From name brand pots and pans to a very organized spice rack. 

The dining table was large and looked more like a picnic table than a formal table. Various arts hung on the walls, but none of it matched. Ramsay’s eyes settled on her last. She was pleasing, cute even, but he had bigger fish to fry.

“Alright, which one of you triggered the alarm?” Ramsay shouted at the boys his hand still over the homeowner’s mouth. He could feel her breath hot on his hand.

“Ben?” Damon turned to him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? It wasn’t me!” Ben’s hands raised in the air. 

“Well, it wasn’t fucking me,” Damon said. “All I know is that Grunt has the goods. You do have the goods right?” Damon turned to Grunt. Grunt silently looked down and patted his jacket and then looked to Yellow in a nervous wreck.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Damon said. Ramsay took the gun away from the homeowner’s head and pointed it towards his crew.

“Are you telling me we went through all of that and you don’t even have it?” Ramsay’s tone was low. His eyes narrowed on the boys. He turned back to the homeowner. “I’m going to move my hand, you’re going to stay silent and stay put, understand?” She nodded her head. Ramsay slowly moved his hand away and she stayed put. Ramsay saw she was calmer now, but still nervous. After all, he had the gun, he could do what he wanted.

“Ramsay,” Damon started. “Before you—

“Before I what? Freak out? Get angry?” Ramsay smiled at them. “I’m not angry. In fact, I’m feeling generous.”

“You are?” Yellow reacted.

“Oh yes,” Ramsay cocked his gun and pointed it to Yellow’s dick. “I’m giving each of you a chance to tell me who triggered the alarm and what happened to the goods. Whoever answers me keeps their precious cock.” Yellow’s hairs stood straight on his neck. Ramsay closed in on him first, a smile tugging at his face. He was enjoying this.

“I-I-we—Is something burning?” Yellow sniffed the air.

“Oh my God! My chili!” the homeowner ran towards the oven where a large pot had been sitting. She quickly turned it off and turned right back to her home invaders.

“Your chili?” Ramsay said coolly.

“I’m sorry. I almost forgotten about it,” she looked around to them, realizing the opportunity she had. “It’s a new recipe. Would you all like some?” Ramsay and the boys looked around at each other, but no one said anything until Ramsay lowered his gun.

“What kind of chili?” Ramsay leaned closer to the oven, trying to sniff the air.

“My own recipe. I was going to enter it into a contest, but not without feedback first,” the homeowner bit her lip. Ramsay smirked at the homeowner’s shyness. He felt his stomach call out to him and looked back to her.

“I suppose we can call this a night and eat,” Ramsay put his gun away as the homeowner clapped and began to get bowls for all of them. She started to fill each bowl with the warm chili and topped each of them with cheddar cheese. The Bastard’s Boys began to eat away after a long night of running away from the authorities. Each of them made satisfied grunting noises to each other, but Ramsay spoke up first.

“This is amazing!” he looked to her smiling. “It has everything. This is probably the best chili I’ve ever tasted. What do you call it?”

“Oh thank you,” she smiled. “I don’t have a name for it yet. Tell you what, if you can give me a really good name, I won’t report you all to the police.” The boys stopped eating and looked to Ramsay who had a delicious smirk on his face. 

He licked the sauce off the corner of his mouth. “Call it The Bastard.”


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N started her day like any other one. She descended the stairs of her aunt’s suburban house to grab a cup of coffee. She pressed a few buttons, and the smell of coffee reached her nose. Her fingertips touched the mug and it warmed her hands. She sniffed the coffee once more before noticing a certain criminal sitting and waiting for her at the counter.

“Shit!” Y/N reacted almost spilling her coffee. “What’re you doing here?”

“Good morning to you too,” Ramsay smirked, taking another sip of coffee.

“How did you get into my house?” Y/N’s eyebrows raised out of concern. She didn’t expect the same criminal to get into her house again after she had a security system set up.

“Whoever sold you that security system scammed you. Nothing’s connected. You should look into that,” Ramsay smiled, stirring a spoon in his coffee. Y/N sighed and put her face into her hands.

“We made a deal. You tried my chili and gave me feedback. I don’t report you to the police. I can’t deal with this at seven o’ clock in the morning.”

“Well, give me your chili and I’ll go away.”

“I’m not giving you my chili.”

“Then make me breakfast,” Ramsay’s eyebrow cocked. “I mean, you’re going to do it anyways.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re an incredible chef. Incredible chefs make food in the morning, am I wrong?”

“No but—

“I take my eggs scrambled,” Ramsay drank the rest of his coffee and waited for Y/N to get started. She groaned while she started the oven. This became routine. Every Thursday morning, Ramsay would wait for Y/N to wake up and make him breakfast, and she would protest and ask how he got in, but she would make breakfast for him anyways. 

Scrambled eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes filled Ramsay’s stomach every Thursday morning. Once, he jumped her fence from the backyard and saw her in the dining room window looking out into the sky. Her e/c eyes were lit by the sunrise she was watching. Ramsay mouth formed a smirk, but he shook it off. He wasn’t looking for a relationship. He wasn’t even looking at all.

She opened the door for him. “Do I have a pet now?”

“What can I say? I’m fucking stray cat,” Ramsay walked into the house and towards the counter. He sat down as YN poured a cup of coffee for him.

Y/N turned to her fridge. Ramsay’s eyes traced along the lines of her form, studying them for a while longer than he meant to. Ramsay sniffed, realizing what he was doing. He tried to change the subject before he got too attached. “So what exactly do you do for a living? You’re not getting up at early hours. You don’t look too stressed about money.”

“I work in Human Resources for the government,” Y/N said in a passive voice. “It’s boring work, I know, but I have a stable income.”

“Something tells me you’re not happy there. You should be cooking,” Ramsay listened to the sound of bacon hitting the pan. The sizzling pleased his ears.

“You’re not the first one to tell me.”

“So why not?”

“Because opening your own restaurant is risky and I have no sense of business,” Y/N said. She cracked eggs into the pan and added milk to them. 

“So that’s it? Your own insecurities are stopping you,” Ramsay pointed out. Y/N frowned at him.

“That’s rude of you to say it like that especially when I’m making food for you.” Y/N said.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Ramsay told her. “It’s not my problem you can’t let these things go. Besides, good talent shouldn’t go to waste.” 

“You need to leave,” Y/N said to him. 

“You’re kicking me out because I’m telling you what you don’t want to hear?” Ramsay closed in on her. The space grew tense between them. Y/N stood her ground. Ramsay stormed out of the house and back towards the street. He wasn’t going to get attached to her. He wasn’t looking for someone to tie him down. He was far too busy for that. 

Later in the evening, Ramsay slipped inside a bar where low music played and people were more shifty than usual. He wrapped his fingers around a small package and looked around the bar for his connection. His eyes fell on an older man with a tribal tattoo on his left cheek. 

“Justin,” Ramsay greeted.

“Every time I see you, I see your father,” Justin chuckled, his voice aged from all the smoking he did. “You got what I want?” Ramsay sat down, keeping his fingers around the package.

“Depends,” he blinked slowly from exhaustion. “Do you have what I want?” Justin chuckled again.

“Boy, you’re meaner than your old man too,” Justin set down and slid over two stacks of cash towards him. “It’s all there. You can count it.”

“I trust you,” Ramsay slid over the small package. He heard giggling over by the bar and his eye caught her. She was here with another man who was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Ramsay felt his stomach drop. What was she doing here? He watched as her date caressed her arm with his fingers. They spoke in low voices so he couldn’t hear the conversation.

“You know her?” Justin said. 

“Yeah, sort of,” Ramsay looked back to Justin, trying to keep her eyes off Y/N. 

“You like her?” 

“No.”

“You’re staring at her,” Justin pointed out to him. Ramsay’s nose wrinkled.

“It’s complicated.”

“No it’s not, boy. You’re young. Go get her.” Ramsay looked over again. He watched her date’s hand go near her ass. Ramsay cringed when he heard her giggle more. She wanted him. He tapped his fingers repeatedly until he heard her boots walk away from the bar. Ramsay stood up and approached the bartender. 

He watched the t-shirt date text away on his phone. He shouldn’t say anything. In fact, he shouldn’t even be meddling.

“So you wore a t-shirt to the date, huh?” Ramsay said out loud. Y/N’s date turned around to him.

“I’m sorry?” he responded.

“Do you wear t-shirts to all your dates? Or are you just that cheap?” Ramsay tapped his fingers against the wood.

“Look dude, I don’t think it’s any of your business what I wear to a date.”

“It’s my business when she deserves better than you.”

“Excuse me?” the date narrowed his eyebrows at him. Ramsay opened his hoodie more to reveal the push dagger and his custom made Smith and Wesson in his hip. The date stepped back, but Ramsay closed in on him.

“What are you? Her crazy ex or some shit?” the date responded, suddenly gaining some courage. Ramsay smirked. He took the chance and whipped out the gun and pointed it towards the date’s groin. 

“Yes, I am,” Ramsay said playing along with this new game. “And if you so much as breathe in her direction, I’ll take this gun and kill off that piece of garbage dick of yours.” Y/N’s date threw his hands up in surrender and backed off. 

“Fuck this, she didn’t say shit about a crazy ex-boyfriend. I don’t need to deal with this. She’s not that cute anyways,” Y/N’s date adjusted his shirt and walked out the door. Ramsay smirked. He won. 

“Ramsay?” Y/N said. Ramsay turned around. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing, just business as usual,” Ramsay casually explained. Y/N looked around the bar.

“Have you seen a guy—

“Oh him? He left,” Ramsay pointed to the exit.

“What? Seriously?” Y/N’s face fell. “Did he say why?”

Ramsay shrugged. “Something about seeing another girl tonight. I dunno. Looked like an ass to me. Since you’re free, did you wanna grab food to eat?” Y/N nodded sadly. She made her way towards the exit, looking dejected.

“Nobody wants to be with me. I’m so plain,” she mumbled. Ramsay took off his hoodie and put it over her.

“You’re not. He was an ass. Come on, there’s a good pizza place around the corner,” Ramsay rubbed her back and they set off on the wet city sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five months now. Ramsay made it a routine to drop in for any of meal he wanted. Since Y/N had enrolled into culinary school, she didn’t have the time anymore to make him meals. She cooked them ahead of time and put them in the fridge for Ramsay to pick up later. Ramsay let himself in again by breaking into her house as usual.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it to find a tupperware bin filled to the brim with spaghetti. The noodles and sauce were mixed perfectly. Ramsay even saw big round meatballs in the middle. He smiled for a moment, but frowned when he saw her schedule on the fridge door. Y/N was working six out of the seven days a week.

“There’s no way she’s sleeping well at night,” he told himself, staring at the schedule. He grabbed his phone and called Justin, his connection.

“What do you need, boy?” his smoky voice cracked when he started to cough.

“I need a favor,” Ramsay stared at Y/N’s schedule more. He felt the need to do something. “How much could I get if I was your sole provider for all the drugs you needed for your clients?”

“That’s a lot of responsibility,” Justin said.

“Would it be enough to cover tuition?” 

“This is about the chili girl, isn’t it?” Justin started to chuckle.

“No, this isn’t about the fucking chili girl!” 

Since Y/N practiced new methods of cooking and baking, Ramsay and the Bastard’s Boys had become her voluntary guinea pigs. Each Friday night, they were treated to homecooked meals and desserts.

“You’ve done it again, Y/N!” Damon said in between bites. “You’re getting so good.”

“Thank you!” Y/N rubbed Damon’s shoulder. Damon quickly kissed her hand before she took it away.

“If I marry you, can I have food like this every day?” he winked. Ramsay rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

“I doubt that’ll happen,” he said out loud.

“Ramsay’s right,” Yellow chewed on his chicken, bits came out of his mouth. “If anyone here married Y/N, it would be you, Ramsay.” Ramsay narrowed his eyes at Yellow. He wanted to smack him, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Y/N smile and turn her blushing face away. 

He hid his own smile, trying not to get caught. Damon winked at him again before he opened his mouth.

“It’s getting late,” Damon fake-yawned. “We should get going soon, right boys?” Yellow sighed and looked at all the food.

“I’ll pack you leftovers, yeah?” Y/N said. Yellow nodded in excitement. Y/N packed up leftovers for everyone and the Bastard’s Boys left one by one through the threshold. Ramsay leaned against it, not completely leaving. He watched Damon lead the boys away from the home and into the car.

“Can we talk? I wanted to share something with you,” he had no idea how to bring up the subject, but he wanted to do this for her.

“I have work really early in the morning. Can we make it quick?” Y/N said, walking back inside. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk about,” Ramsay watched Damon drive the car away. “You’re working too much.”

“I have to,” Y/N shrugged.

“No you don’t,” Ramsay put down a check and slid it over to her. Y/N picked it up and her eyes widened at the large number.

“Ramsay, what is this? I can’t take this,” Y/N backed away slightly. Ramsay stepped forward closing in the space between them.

“You can and you will. Either you take this and use it for good or I’ll waste it in Vegas on alcohol and girls,” Ramsay put the check in her hand.

“You wouldn’t. Your girlfriend probably wouldn’t appreciate that,” Y/N said.

“If I had a girlfriend, do you think I would be coming here every day for your food?” He said. Y/N closed her mouth and put the check in her pocket.

“Why are you so nice to me? Why are you doing this?” Y/N said. The words were in his mouth. The feelings sat in his gut. He knew what she was really asking. 

“Because you’re my friend, and I take care of my friends,” Ramsay lied. He knew what she wanted to hear.

“I guess you’ll be going now?” Y/N turned around towards the front door. Ramsay grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Promise me you’ll use the money. Use it for school or yourself,” Ramsay made full eye contact with her.

“I promise,” she said, holding that eye contact. Promises turned into small talk. Small talk turned into deep conversations. Deep conversations turned into Ramsay finding himself nodding off on the couch. He shifted and felt a weight on his shoulder. Y/N leaned against him, deeply asleep.

He groaned, thinking of how to get home. He slowly moved and let Y/N’s body fall on the couch. He turned to see her in a pile of blankets and his hoodie. He left her house with a smirk on his face; he would grab his hoodie later.

The smell of the shifty bar wafted through the entrance when Ramsay walked in. Justin sat in the same booth and drank his pint of beer.

“Heard you spent the night with the chili girl,” he greeted with a laugh. Ramsay blinked at him.

“Nothing happened.”

“Yeah right. I know you, boy. You have a stronger sex drive than a rabbit on steroids,” Justin laughed again, showing his missing teeth.

“It’s not like that with her, alright?” Ramsay slammed the table with his fist. “Give me a list of what you need and we’re done here.” He felt angry. Everyone around him assumed he wanted Y/N. He couldn’t get attached. Not now. He had jobs to do, schemes to plan. He started to mumble to himself as he made his way inside Y/N’s home using the key he had made.

“This is stupid. I don’t care about her. I don’t need this. She’s just the fucking chili girl,” Ramsay said to himself. He looked up to find Y/N in the kitchen wearing nothing but his hoodie He dropped his keys to the ground which startled the chef.

“Ramsay! You scared me!” she said, holding the hoodie closer to her. Ramsay kept staring. “What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Ramsay, what are you doing?” He smashed his lips against hers in an instant. He put his tongue in her mouth and grabbed her ass. Y/N kissed him back, she waited long enough for this.

She tugged his hair, trying to catch her own breath. Ramsay lifted her onto the counter and kept kissing her. He made his way down her neck, sucking any skin he could get his lips on. She started to giggle.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to kiss me?” Y/N said.

“Shut up,” Ramsay said, lifting off the hoodie, revealing her underwear. He slid his hand under her bra and went to work. “You’ve been nothing but a fucking tease.”

Y/N’s hands went to Ramsay’s pants. She could feel how hard he was already. Had he thought about her a lot? She’d hoped so. She thought about him dozens of times. Before she kissed him, she responded to his words. “I’m sorry to cause so much trouble, sir.”

“Sir?” Ramsay slid off her underwear. “You don’t want to call me that. Bad things will happen to you.” Y/N bit down on his neck. Ramsay winced. His eyes widened and he felt more alive than he did in months.

“What kind of bad things?” she whispered in his ear. Ramsay took up the challenge and forced himself into her. Taken by surprise, she let out a moan which sounded more like pain than pleasure.

“Don’t fucking challenge me. I’ll go there,” Ramsay started to fuck her on the counter, creating a rough rhythm. She held onto him by his shoulders. Ramsay grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. “Oh, and here I thought you were so gentle. You like it rough, don’t you?”

“Yes sir,” She breathed out. She could feel her walls tightening. He was good. Ramsay’s hand wrapped around her neck and he began to squeeze. She never been choked before, but fuck did it feel good. He rammed his cock into her now, holding her close. Their faces were still inches apart. Ramsay pulled her hair back and pulled her closer, so he can go in deeper. 

“Do you want me to fuck you harder?”

“Please,” Y/N moaned. Ramsay’s smirk grew bigger when he watched Y/N becoming more and more vulnerable as they fucked. His breathing became shorter, and Ramsay felt himself sweating. Y/N leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder as his speed increased. 

“Fuck! You bite hard. Keep doing it,” He told her. Both of them now short of breath. Y/N felt her end coming to her as she began to wind up. She felt Ramsay’s cock being pulled out and the next thing she knew, his mouth was already around her clit. He started to suck on it while he touched himself needlessly.

Y/N pulled his hair forcing his mouth to stay on her vagina. His tongue reaching in new places where no other man went before. Ramsay used one hand to finger her while his tongue flicked her clit. It was becoming too much. 

“Don’t you dare,” Ramsay said. “You cum when I tell you to.”

She couldn’t hold it in much longer. “Please. Please let me cum.” 

Ramsay kept jerking himself off, watching Y/N get more and more needy. His fingers making good work inside her. He stood up and watched her eyes grow wide. “Now, you may cum.”

Y/N let herself unravel onto Ramsay’s fingers while he finished off. His cum landed all over her thighs. They found themselves catching their breath and examining the mess. Y/N’s hair was jumbled and Ramsay’s pants were around his ankles. Y/N sat up and kissed Ramsay firmly on the lips once more. Ramsay’s arms wrapped around her hips. She broke the kiss, and caught her breath.

“So, what am I making for dinner?”


End file.
